The traditional implantable cardiac monitoring and/or therapy delivery system includes a medical device to which one or more flexible elongate lead wires are coupled. The device is typically implanted in a subcutaneous pocket, remote from the heart, and each of the one or more lead wires extends therefrom to a corresponding cardiac site, either endocardial or epicardial, in order to deliver therapy to, and/or monitor the site. Mechanical complications and/or MRI compatibility issues, which are sometimes associated with elongate lead wires and are well known to those skilled in the art, have motivated the development of relatively compact cardiac medical devices that can be implanted in close proximity to the cardiac site, for example, within the right ventricle (RV) of the heart, so that elongate lead wires are not required. With reference to FIG. 1, such a device 100 is illustrated, wherein a fixation member 115 anchors device 100 against the endocardial surface of the RV, for cardiac therapy delivery and/or monitoring, via medical components thereof, for example, a pair of electrodes, a mechanical transducer, and/or any other type of suitable sensor known in the art. Due to size constraints on device 100, limited space is available, within a hermetic enclosure/shell 101 thereof, for a power supply (i.e. battery) and circuitry (i.e. input/output circuit, a microcomputer circuit, memory, etc.) in support of the medical components. Device 100 is preferably accessible via wireless telemetry, for example, to update the programming of device 100 and/or to collect information from device 100, so a wireless communications module must also be contained within the limited space and supported by the contained power supply. In order to increase the life of the power supply, the most efficient operation of every component of device 100, including the communications module, is highly desirable.